Fifty shades of wings
by SleepyK200
Summary: When given a task to go down to earth daisuke motomiya and soon will get married and be ruler of hell he first meets a angel takeru takashi, both boys not knowing they are opposites on different sides but they slowly start to fall in love. But when they realize the truth they willl have to part or maybe they will be given a second chance? Warning: language,abuse,Lemon
1. PROLOGUE

DIGIMON DOES **NOT **BELONG TO ME THE FOLLOWING CONTENT OF THIS FANFIC CONTAINS **LANGUAGE,ABUSE,AND LEMON (In one of these chapters) **PLEASE SUPPORT BANDAI/TOEI ANIMATION FOR BLESSING US WITH THE DIGIMON SERIES

AU: Demon Davis x Angel TK

Not everyone or anything seem like it used to be... 

People are born, they make their way through life 

But...sometimes life isn't always fair it's not easy...

**Not everything is easy**

My name is Daisuke Motomiya is literally...**HELL **My Father is the ruler of hell and I have been given a chance to do a "fun" task,He wants me to go down to earth and cause some mischief. I mean yeah I like mischief but...I don't like earth. That means I have to go to school and this and that too much work! But I have no choice. I hear my name being called by my father I grumble and head downstairs. I walk towards him "yes father?" I ask annoyed '_I Hate This place sometimes' _"My Son!" He exclaimed and smiled getting up from his thrown and hugged me patting my back "come i must show you something before your off your journey too cause mischief" he smirked.We both head to the balcony where others were getting tortured,devoured or just other crazy shit like that, I Look at my father he looked at me and smiled and put a hand on my shoulder "I want you too know when you get married you will have to take over hell for me!" He grinned _'I forgot I have a stupid pink haired fiancé named Ruby that I have to fucking marry...when I get back and I have no choice BUT TO MARRY **HER**' _"what if I don't want to marry her father?" I asked and looked at him he sighed "son we've been over this you're mother and I we just want you to be happy" he said "with someone I don't even know or love..." I said he was silent. I only watched that hell was getting worse and worse. "Father..." I said "what is it my boy?" He asked "I'm gonna go to earth tomorrow I need some rest" I said "alright have a good rest" he said I walked up the stairs _'if only I did have a good night rest...'_

___

_**YO ITS ME THE AUTHOR!!! That's the end of chapter one!! Wow I hope you all like this story so far! I know it's crappy ,)))) but I'm trying!! Anyway hope you all have a wonderful day! And don't forget to add this to whatever and share with your friends and review for more chapters!!!! Okay bye bye bunnies!!!**_


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters (guess I do since it's my AU and style) I just own the fanfic and the AU

Chapter 1

**Sky Full Of Stars**

Davis POV: 

I wake up slowly, I sit up and look around _'fuck I forgot I have to go to earth today!'_ I thought, I jump up and go to the show. I turn on the hot water and strip off my shirt and shorts along with my boxers. I go in the show but...I felt a bit horny I sigh and start giving the attention to my throbbing member and start thinking of ruby _'she has a nice big chest and cute butt, but her attitude and how whiny and treats other is so bitchy I hate it'_ I thought I than came, I start to grab the soap and wash my body. I was skinny and a bit muscular, I especially had a big dick that bitchy Ruby wanted so bad. Psycho bitch, I start washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner. **((Author: WHY AM I WRITING THIS AGAIN??))** I finally was done and turn off the water. Getting out of the shower and drying my hair and body off. I than took my dirty clothes and put them in the basket while I walk towards my closet and look at what I should wear. I grab a red shirt and put it on with my boxers and put them on and than dark blue ripped jeans. I than put on my socks and put on my black shoes, I grab my leather jacket and goggles. Putting my goggles around my neck and putting on my leather jacket. I walk downstairs to only see Jin my older sister and mom "Oh Shit you actually exist" she smirked I only glared our mother sighed "you ready honey?" She asked "yeah" I said she smiled "be safe and don't forget to call us and bring your motorcycle" she said I nodded and grabbed my motorcycle keys **((author: funny I Don't know if motorcycle's have keys or not ,) kill me pls)) **I look at the time and a portal opened I get on my motorcycle and start the engine and start driving in, only too not have my horns,wings or tail anymore and too be on the street with cars and riding past stores and other cars I was now on earth. 

**Author: PLEASE REVIEW!! I KNOW IM BAD XD BUY IM _TRYING _JUST STRESS AND BUSY!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!**


End file.
